Certezas
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Certeza de que isso não dará certo. Ou que talvez dará. Não se sabe mais o que pensar, ele confunde sua cabeça, e o certo parece errado.


**Certezas**

Os verões na Toca não poderiam ser mais divertidos, com toda a família reunida, quase todo dia é uma festa. Todos adoravam passar o tempo juntos, jogar Quadribol, conversar até tarde, lembrando do passado, e às vezes tentando imaginar o que vai acontecer no futuro. Mas para alguns isso não parecia tão bom assim.

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos, agora cor de laranja, num movimento involuntário, sorrindo de lado para ela, que estava sentada jogada para trás na cadeira, brincando com o garfo na comida, e correndo os olhos atentamente por cada um de seus parentes na mesa de jantar, que riam e conversavam alto. – Acha que eles não vão gostar? – acrescentou no que ela nem o olhou.

- Você o conhece. – ela falou em um tom de mistério, não muito típico dela, indicando discretamente seu pai com a cabeça, que estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe, de mãos dadas com ela, e de quando em quando lançando olhares reprovadores para o modo com que o garoto sentava ao lado de sua filha. – Não acho que ele acharia uma boa idéia. – disse a última frase desinteressada, para que ninguém mais em volta percebesse o quanto ela estava ansiosa.

O garoto apoiou as costas na cadeira, assim como ela, suspirando cansado e tentando pensar em algo. Ele não era tão bom em disfarçar o que estava sentindo quanto Victoire. Ela sabia fazer com que os outros achassem que está tudo bem com ela, quando na verdade, está explodindo por dentro, amaldiçoando mentalmente a tudo e todos.

- Teddy! – ele pulou na cadeira. Estava tão distraído pensando _neles,_ que nem percebeu o garoto o chamando, e pela impaciência em sua voz, teve certeza de que não fora a primeira vez que o chamara. James Sirius tinha a cara do pai, mas o temperamento da mãe, sempre muito alegre, mas também com o pavio curto, principalmente quando era ignorado. Teddy revirou os olhos, o olhando, e James sorriu triunfante ao perceber que deveria voltar a falar. – Vamos jogar Quadribol? Todo mundo vai jogar! – completou no que Teddy mudou seu olhar para o desanimado.

- Tudo bem. – concordou, dando de ombros, ao ver que Victoire estava ocupada conversando com Roxanne. A maior parte das pessoas já haviam saído da cozinha magicamente aumentada, não é em qualquer lugar que se acomoda mais de vinte pessoas espaçosas, apenas algumas das mulheres, e Victoire e Roxanne haviam ficado por ali, os demais tinham ido para fora, jogar Quadribol, como sempre.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e Teddy? – a voz de Roxanne não passou de um sussurro, tomando o cuidado para que nenhuma das mães a ouvissem. Ela havia percebido que os dois estavam andando bastante tempo juntos, e aparentemente tendo conversas bastante secretas. Victoire corou até a raiz do cabelo, e seu rosto ficou sem expressão.

- Como assim? – perguntou com a voz firme, e os olhos apertados, mas o vermelhão de seu rosto a entregava. Rox riu ao ver a prima desconcertada, o que era muito raro.

- Eu apenas observo. – ela sorriu orgulhosa, enrolando vaidosamente uma mecha do cabelo negro. – E não pude deixar de notar que vocês têm andado bastante tempo juntos nesse último mês.

- E isso necessariamente implica que exista algo entre a gente? – Victoire perguntou com uma sobrancelha bem desenhada erguida em desconfiança.

- Necessariamente. – riu Rox. – Foi só uma pergunta Vick, um pergunta inocente. – sorriu marota, e a loira soube que isso não ficaria só por isso mesmo, Roxanne estava dividindo um quarto com ela, obviamente esperaria até a noite para _atacá-la_, e Victoire sabia que não sairia impune.

A morena saiu para o pátio, com a desculpa de que iria assistir ao jogo, e puxou a prima com ela, que foi a contragosto. Quadribol não era seu passatempo favorito, mas sentiu que seria chantageada se recusasse.

As duas eram melhores amigas desde pequenas, e sempre que podiam estavam juntas, até mesmo em Hogwarts, mesmo que Victoire estivesse um ano na frente e pertencesse a Corvinal, e Roxanne a Grifinória. Elas por várias vezes tentaram fazer acordos com seus pais para trocarem de irmão, e as duas serem irmãs, mas logicamente nunca deram ouvidos a elas.

O tempo parecia não passar nunca quando assistia a um jogo, e não conseguia achar graça nenhuma em ficar voando para lá e para cá montado em uma vassoura, mas sua família parecia achar o contrário. Todos eles eram muito bons nisso, mesmo os mais velhos. Harry e Gina estavam em times contrários, por serem os melhores apanhadores, e a disputa entre eles estava era acirrada. Os demais também era ótimos, mas foi de um jogador em especial que não conseguia tirar os olhos. Teddy jogava como goleiro, sua posição em Hogwarts, que lhe rendeu o título de capitão.

Ela não conseguia não gostar dele, seu sorriso, por mais simples que fosse, fazia com que seu estômago revirasse, e já fazia tempos que ela desistira de tentar evitar isso. Teddy sorriu e acenou quando a viu sentada no gramado, olhando diretamente para ele. Ela acenou de volta, e Rox teve uma crise de risos, que só cessou quando Vick lhe deu uma cotovelada na barriga.

- Não vai negar, não é? Não para mim, a sua prima e melhor amiga. – Roxanne falou séria, depois que recuperou o fôlego novamente.

- Não tenho nada para negar, nem admitir Rox. Teddy e eu somos _amigos_. – Victoire falou dura. – Não é como se acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Eu vejo o modo como ele olha para você. Se não houve nada, ainda vai haver. – Rox falou sabiamente, sorrindo consigo mesma. – Ele gosta de você Vick, dá pra ver nos olhos dele.

- Ele vive mudando os olhos. Assim como todo o resto. – a loira revirou os olhos.

- Mas não tem como ele mudar o modo com que brilham toda vez quem vêem você. – Vick virou a cabeça na direção da prima tão rápido que sentiu seu pescoço estalar, e uma dor aguda, mas não deu bola para isso. Não agora, mas sabia que a noite isso a incomodaria.

- Como disse? – perguntou rapidamente, com uma expressão estranha.

- Ele gosta _mesmo_ de você. – Roxanne diz depois de parar de rir. – Dá pra ver isso pelo modo com que ele te olha. E é mais do que apenas como amigos. – continuou quando a outra abriu a boca para retrucar.

Victoire ficou calada. Ela e Teddy se gostavam sim, eram grandes amigos, e às vezes acabavam se amassando em uma peça vazia. E ultimamente isso tinha ficado muito mais freqüente, e agora sempre que podiam iam ficar sozinhos em algum canto. Mas o que a deixou meio atordoada foi o fato de que nunca falaram em _realmente gostar_ um do outro.

Mais cedo, no almoço, Teddy queria saber o que ela achava que seu pai pensaria sobre os dois, não só ele, mas todos os demais, já que eles foram criados como primos. Fazia algum tempo que eles se imaginavam contando para os pais, para ela era só para ver a reação deles, mas, pelo que Rox havia dito, Teddy parecia realmente interessado em divulgar o _relacionamento_ deles. Ela torceu o nariz ao pensar nisso enquanto saia do banho. Seu pai já fazia cara feia pelo simples fato de eles sentarem juntos numa mesma poltrona, e ficarem de risadinhas. Para eles era normal, faziam isso desde crianças, mas ver dois adolescentes nessa situação parece um pouco… suspeito, ela pensou, e se pegou rindo.

Ela terminou de se vestir, penteou os cabelos molhados e foi em direção ao seu quarto. No que fechou a porta foi jogada contra essa, sendo segurada com firmeza e delicadeza. Sorriu ao sentir o sorriso _dele_ em seu ouvido.

- Você está fedendo. – ela sussurrou enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto ele beijava de leve atrás de sua orelha.

- Eu sei… estava esperando a princesa terminar o banho para poder usar o banheiro. – ele diz calmamente, colando a testa na dela. Seus olhos estavam na cor que Victoire mais gostava, os castanhos naturais.

- Então pode ir… - ela diz fazendo menção de sair dos braços dele, mas Teddy a segura mais firmemente.

- Agora? – murmura roçando os lábios nos dela. – Talvez alguém mais queira usar o banheiro antes, eu posso esperar. – e a beija suavemente.

- Vai se arrepender se me deixar fedendo ao seu suor. – fala entre os lábios dele, aceitando o pedido de aprofundar o beijo. Não era a primeira, e com certeza também não era a última vez em que isso aconteceria. Não parecia tão errado agora, com as mãos de um percorrendo o corpo do outro sem vergonha nenhuma, mas ambos sabiam que depois que descessem, mal conseguiriam se olhar, e nem falar direito com ninguém, com receio de que alguém descobrisse o que andaram fazendo só pelos tons de voz.

* * *

- Acho que você me deve algumas explicações. – Roxanne fala com um sorriso enorme, sentando na cama de Victoire, que apenas a olha com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu deixei você escapar na semana passada, esperando que viesse de boa vontade me contar, mas você não falou nada, então agora vai me contar. E posso pagar bem. – puxou uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, os que Vick mais gosta.

- Chantagista! – ela bate na prima com uma almofada, e pega a caixa, já abrindo um dos sapos. – Ok, já que não tenho outra saída, vou contar. Mas não me interrompa! Desde o Natal passado, quando estive aqui na Toca para as férias, eu e Teddy meio que… nos aproximamos mais. E desde então temos ficado. Não é nada demais, já que eu passo a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts, mas nesses últimos dias tem ficado bem mais freqüente… - morde o chocolate, mastigando vagarosamente para ter tempo para pensar. – E é só isso.

- Como _só isso?_ – Rox quase grita, e Vick a olha feio. – Desculpe. Mas não é só isso. Vick, você são tipo o casal perfeito! A garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, com o cara mais lindo e simpático! Sem falar que são amigos a vida toda. Garanto como esse relacionamento tem total apoio da família inteira. – termina em tom definitivo, também mordendo um chocolate.

- Isso soa tão clichê. – fez pouco caso, revirando os olhos. – E não existe relacionamento nenhum, só…

- Só?

- Só… momentos. É, é isso, momentos. – Victoire diz com um sorriso um tanto incerto.

- Você gosta dele. – Roxanne afirma. – Está tão na cara. – ela fala, já rindo, e Vick se apavora.

- Como assim? É claro que gosto dele, mas não assim, quer dizer… ele é meu melhor amigo, e… é _bom_ ficar com ele, mas é só isso. E não está na cara, está? – a última pergunta foi feita muito baixa, se Rox não estivesse olhando para a prima não teria entendido.

- Para quem presta atenção sim. Mas tenho certeza que nossos pais, tios e avós não percebem, porque eles vêem vocês como se fossem crianças inocentes. – diz em um sorriso. Victoire enfia um sapo de chocolate quase inteiro na boca, com a cara de choro.

- Eu vou acabar com isso. – ela fala decidida depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. A outra a olha sem acreditar muito no que a primeira dizia.

* * *

- Bagunceiros. – Teddy terminava de arrumar a sala. Ele e os garotos tinham ficado até mais tarde jogando snap explosivo, e a sala havia fica uma bagunça, com almofadas jogadas por todos os lados, e manchas de pólvora pelo chão e objetos. Fred, irmão mais velho de Roxanne e seu ex-colega em Hogwarts, tinha escapado junto com os pequenos, deixando todo o trabalho para Teddy.

- E você é muito organizado. – ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e escorada no vão da porta, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, sorrindo divertida, e o cabelo dourado preso em uma perfeita trança, estava Victoire. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Ela era simplesmente a criatura mais bonita que ele já havia visto.

Tudo nela era atraente, os cabelos, os olhos, o sorriso, a personalidade. Ela era a perfeição em pessoa. Tudo parecia chamá-lo diretamente para ela, sem nem deixá-lo sequer pensar nas conseqüências. E foi o que ele fez, foi até ela, a abraçando pela cintura, usando seu melhor sorriso. Victoire sorriu suavemente, passando a ponta dos dedos por sua bochecha.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou , a olhando de lado. – Está tão quieta.

- Não se acostumou a mim ainda? – ela riu. – Eu queria conversar… - falou olhando para algum ponto indefinido, e Teddy afrouxou o abraço, a olhando de mais longe.

- Não gosto dessa frase, "quero conversar", nem de suas variações. – falou sério. Era incrível, que mesmo sem o sorriso ele ainda era lindo. O desenho do rosto, o formato do maxilar, aquele formato nem muito quadrado, nem muito arredondado, que te faz querer morder, e como ela tinha ganas de mordê-lo… ela tinha quase certeza de que esse era ele mesmo, sem nenhuma metamorfose, mas não podia ter certeza, e isso nem importava agora.

- Acho melhor pararmos com isso. – ela fala rapidamente, ignorando o que ele havia dito. – Eu gosto, e muito de ficar com você, mas não é certo. – abaixa o rosto, balançando negativamente a cabeça, e colocando uma ponta franja, que tinha se soltado, para trás da orelha. – Às vezes é como se fossemos parentes, e não parece certo. – ela repete, ainda sem olhar diretamente para ele.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele já havia dado dois passos para trás, não a encostava mais, apenas a observava, inexpressivo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- É errado.

Victoire não disse mais nada, olhou para ele como quem pede desculpas, e correu escadas acima. Teddy sentou no braço de um sofá, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Tudo parecia tão certo com ela, e ele tinha tanta certeza sobre Victoire... amanhã voltaria para a casa de sua avó. O principal motivo de ter ido para a Toca era vê-la, e agora não seria mais a mesma coisa. Victoire era _a_ garota, e ele a deixou passar sem que ela soubesse disso.

Ouviu passos vindos da cozinha, e levantou a cabeça rapidamente, pronto para expulsar qualquer dos pequenos que aparecesse ali agora. Mas para sua surpresa quem estava entrando na sala era Gui Weasley, com os braços cruzados, e um olhar autoritário no rosto. É, talvez fosse melhor para ele ir embora agora mesmo. Teddy se encolheu onde estava sentado, apenas assistindo o homem caminhar calmamente em sua direção.

Gui já não era mais aquele garoto de cabelos compridos, agora eles eram curtos, e os primeiros fios brancos teimavam em aparecer. As cicatrizes no rosto, causadas por Greyback durante a Batalha na Torre, lhe davam um ar mais sério a primeira vista, mas quem o conhecia bem sabia o quão bem humorado ele era. Mas ele não seria agora, porque provavelmente ouvira a conversa de Teddy com Victoire, que mesmo breve, fora reveladora.

- Tem algo a me dizer? – Gui usou seu tom mais formal possível, e Teddy queria poder sumir, ao invés de mudar de aparência.

- Bem, acredito que o senhor a ouviu dizer que não quer mais saber de mim. – falou educadamente, mas sem conseguir esconder a mágoa em sua voz, o que não passou despercebido por Gui. – E eu não vou forçar nada, apenas quero que saiba que gosto _muito mesmo_ de sua filha, mas respeito a decisão dela.

O mais velho o analisou por alguns instantes. Teddy era exatamente como ele quando jovem, carismático, divertido, sabe ser responsável nas horas certas, sem contar o sangue de lobisomem que os dois tinham, mesmo que indiretamente. Gui suspirou, e então sorriu de leve, colocando uma mão no ombro de Teddy, que ficou levemente receoso, embora não demonstrasse.

- Você é um bom rapaz, Ted. Tenho certeza que não vai doer falar com ela mais uma vez. – falou como se fosse uma obrigação dizer isso, mas Teddy entendeu seu tom de pai. – Mas não brinque com minha filha. – completou soltando o ombro do jovem, e indo em direção às escadas.

- De jeito nenhum, senhor. – Teddy garantiu, e já de costas para ele, Gui sorriu.

* * *

Victoire acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, justamente para escapar de Roxanne e suas perguntas indiscretas.

Caminhou até a beira de um pequeno açude, onde podia ver os peixes nadando tranquilamente à luz recente do sol, e avistar a Toca ao longe. Não tinha certeza ainda se era ou não certo ter "terminado" com Teddy, e esse era um lugar que gostava de ir para pensar.

Não sabia como, mas o errado parecia tão certo para ela. Mesmo que estar com ele fosse errado apenas na sua cabeça, e talvez devesse ignorar isso. Devia cair na realidade, _Teddy não é seu parente, e você gosta dele de verdade, mais do que como só um amigo,_ sua consciência dizia com a voz de Roxanne, e isso fez com que ela afundasse o rosto nas mãos.

Sentiu a grama afundar suavemente ao seu lado, mas não quis virar para ver quem era. Ela reconheceria o perfume dele em qualquer lugar.

- Você não vai falar comigo? – sua voz soou suave, e ela teve certeza de que ele estava com aquele sorriso de canto brincando em seus lábios. – Eu quero que você fale Victoire. Por favor, não me ignore. – falou no que ela ficou quieta.

Novamente sentiu o movimento na grama, e teve certeza de que ele levantou, a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos. Parecia certo ele sair, e os dois pararem com isso, mas seu coração gritava que era errado, de uma maneira que ela não conseguia controlar. Era errado deixar Teddy ir embora sem ela ter a chance de saber o que ele sentia, e então ela mesma dizer o que sente.

Olhou para o lugar onde ele estivera sentado segundos atrás. Ali estava, largado cuidadosamente, um crisântemo rosa. Ela sorriu, e não conseguiu impedir seus olhos de marejarem. Virou para trás, e conseguiu ver Teddy, não muito longe, caminhando lentamente de volta para a Toca. Ela levantou de um pulo e correu atrás dele.

- Teddy! – chamou, mas ele não ouviu. – Teddy! – chamou mais uma vez, conseguindo segurar a manga de sua camisa. Ele se virou, ficando de frente para ela. Victoire não é muito alta, batendo pouco acima de seu ombro, e a cara que ela estava fazendo agora a fazia parecer mais ainda com uma criança, e ele sorriu com esse pensamento. Ela tinha os lábios abertos, respirando pela boca, claramente Victoire não era uma esportista, e o sorriso de Teddy aumentou mais ainda. – É a minha preferida. – ela fala girando a flor entre os dedos, olhando para ele de quando em quando, e resolveu que seria melhor se ignorasse seu sorriso.

- Eu sei. Por isso escolhi essa. – ele fala, e ela morde o lábio inferior, agora olhando fixamente para a flor. – Lembro que você comentou uma vez.

- Fazem tantos anos que nem eu me lembro direito de ter falado. – ela suspira.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não esqueço as coisas que você fala Victoire. – Teddy falou sério, e Victoire o olhou preocupada, lembrando a simples frase que tinha falado na noite anterior._ É errado._ Sentiu seu estômago revirar. - Todas elas são importantes para mim. – acrescentou, e sorriu um sorriso triste. – Acha mesmo que é errado? – perguntou bastante esperançoso, mas como sempre, sem demonstrar isso.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand_

Ela ficou calada e sem se mover, ora olhando para a flor, ora para ele. Teddy se aproximou e segurou seu rosto com uma mão, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, e se aproximou. Primeiro roçando os narizes, correu os lábios pela bochecha dela, sentindo o salgado de uma lágrima. Foi beijando todo o caminho que ela havia feito, até seu olho, demorando os lábios ali. Victoire não conteve um sorriso, e deu um passo a frente, para ficar mais próxima dele, que com a mão livre enlaçou sua cintura.

- Eu… - ela falou, jogando a cabeça de leve para trás, antes que ele a beijasse. Teddy a olhou sem entender. – Eu acho errado. – ele tirou a mão de sua cintura, mas ela a puxou de volta, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Eu acho errado eu me torturar desse jeito, dizendo que posso ficar sem você.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me  
Ba__by won't you help me understand_

- Eu concordo totalmente. – ele fala balançando a cabeça devagar, e ela ri pelo nariz. Teddy pega a flor de sua mão, e a coloca no cabelo de Victoire, arrumando com tanto cuidado como se estivesse mexendo em uma valiosa obra de arte. Para ele Victoire vale muito mais do que qualquer obra. – Eu amo você Victoire Weasley, e você não faz nem idéia do quanto.

E a beija antes que ela consiga raciocinar direito. A opinião da família já não interessava muito agora, eles estavam felizes e era isso que valia. O resto poderiam dar um jeito, afinal, a maior certeza que tinham era a de que deveriam ficar juntos, mesmo sendo primos, e isso parecendo errado. Era o certo.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

* * *

**n/a:** eu sei, eu me viciei em VT ;x mas eles me parecem tão lindos e perfeitos, e é tão bom escrever sobre eles, parece que simplesmente vai fluindo, e tals. Sobre essa fic não tenho muito a dizer, a não ser que ela não é continuação nem parte extra das outras duas VT's que tenho, mas eu achei ela fofa *-* e fazia tempos que eu não escrevia uma one-shot tão grande (?) pra mim pareceu grande, pelo menos :P mas enfim, espero que gostem dela, assim como eu gostei (:


End file.
